hanabirafandomcom-20200213-history
Reo Kawamura
|杏花|Anzu Hana}} |English Voice = }} is a short second year high school student. Asocial, Reo is actually a tsundere and is in love with Mai. She is the star singer of the cultural festival. She has a strong rivalry with Eris. She serves as the secondary protagonist of the third and fifth games. She is a second year high school student. She and Mai form the third couple in the series. She is considered the most popular character, to the point of her voice actress, |杏花|Anzu Hana}}, hosting her own biweekly character radio show, Reo-ppoi Radio, which started in January 2011 and is currently ongoing. Appearance Reo has aqua eyes with long sandy blonde hair. She is very latent and has the most flat chest of any girl, including Runa. Personality Reo is an asocial tsundere during her first couple of months in school she didn't talk to anybody in her class until she met Mai. She is very uncomfortable talking to people and would rather spend time with Mai then do anything else. Reo is shown to be very possessive of Mai and gets jealous when she sees Mai socializing with other students. Reo is also very aggressive (especially in the Reo and Mai diaries) and she will bite Mai if she does something to upset her and emit a scary aura if Mai seems to have fun with someone else. She loves to eat cake or any sort of sweets. When engaging in sexual activities with Mai, Reo is usually the more submissive partner, receiving and reacting to Mai's affections. Reo is not smart with technology and called Mai when her TV wouldn't work. Mai quickly found out that it wasn't plugged in. Reo even refuses to get a cellphone, because she believes "it is an evil device that heralds the downfall of society". Official Character Profile A second-year student and classmate of Mai's. Coming from a long line of affluence on her mother's side, she's what you might call a sheltered girl. Reo herself is socially inept and has a fear of strangers. Short, with a fairly childlike body, her long, fluffy hair and refined facial features form an adorable combination that makes her incredibly popular. However, unfriendly to everyone except Mai, she's a hyper-tsundere who's like a wild beast in some ways. Both her parents are living overseas, so she lives alone in her apartment. She can't handle even the simplest of household chores, and if left to her own devices would subsist solely on junk food. That's why she's practically a live-in girlfriend for Mai.Translated from http://yurinyurin.com/michael/character.html by Ralen. History Appearances Visual Novels * A Kiss For The Petals - Joined in Love with You * A Kiss For The Petals - The Joy of Loving You * A Kiss For The Petals - Beloved Photograph (minor) * A Kiss For The Petals - Maidens of Michael * A Kiss For The Petals - Snow White's Knight * A Kiss For The Petals - Yuricycle Light Novels * Natsu wo Gyutto ne! *Comiket 75 Bonus Story Animations * Reo x Mai Diaries (ONA) * A Kiss For The Petals - Joined in Love With You (OVA) Radio * Reo-ppoi Radio Trivia * is a combination of the kanji for and for . * literally means "River Village". References Category:Citations needed Category:Characters